gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Quam1992
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Pucktana88/@comment-Quam1992-20110510181153 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ms. Artie Abrams (Talk) 18:12, May 10, 2011 Hey, what is your problem? Wanna not vandalize my page and be super rude? How old are you, 8? Petrificus14 20:36, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Well your opinion is super rude and unnessicary. Petrificus14 20:45, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Why would you think I hate you? I'm leaving you a message to tell you to back off and mature a little bit. And what is "Oh get over yourself, Star999 wasn't talking to you" supposed to mean? Petrificus14 Oh, ok Petrificus14 21:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Crack Fam Hello there! I saw your comment on my blog and wanted to know who wanted to be. If it's O.K. with oyu, I'd love for to be, like, a friend to one of the kids. if your O.K. with that, please answer these questions (about your character, not you) by leaving a message on my talk page. #What's your name? #Description (height, hair color, eye color, etc.) #Occupation? #Shall I send a message telling you about your plotlines? One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 15:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info! I'll write you in the family soon. :D One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 18:23, May 17, 2011 (UTC) It's cute! I change my user pic all the time, so whatever works :) Petrificus14 20:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you not ''live without adding stupid categories on pages. You're clearly just doing it for the badges. Aren't you banned on Glee Wiki because of it? Do it once more and I'll report you to an admin. I learned to live half alive. did you not bother listening to me? I learned to live half alive. sorry, I'm just pissed off for the past few days because my bf met another girl. Just now we have rules on the wiki and you can't do that. You should know because you were banned for it. I learned to live half alive. hey, I was like you on the actual wiki before and then I got warned so I know why people add useless categories for. You're 6th on the leaderboard because of categories. And also just because you compliment someone, doesn't mean ou're on their good side. I appreciate the compliment but when someone breaks the rules, then...I learned to live half alive. 11:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Beth here, is Quinn your favourite character? --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 13:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I love Tina <3 Just made this, what do ya think? --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 13:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it and I LOVE your signature. --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 14:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thats so cute <3 --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 13:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay First go to filmpeoples.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights then, enter Pucktana88 where it says "User". Click the box that says 'sysop' and then she should have admit rights. Happy Editing! Baby IWas Born This Way 20:54, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Picture I know how late this is, but thank you for that Artie picture. I really love it. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 20:59, June 7, 2011 (UTC) WOAH! It's been ages! How are you? xx And of course, I still love you too <3 --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 18:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Clara If you want Mike Chang to be your boyfriend, I'll write it in this week. And you can come up with your own last name - that isn't Sauls. :P L♥ve, I really don't mind being Mrs. Charles Xavier (Mutant and Proud) 18:55, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey gurl --[[User: Pucktana88|'I'm Lucy Sauls']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??]] 11:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yay my sig is workin now, I think only one way to find out --[[User: Pucktana88|'''I'm Lucy Sauls]] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'Who the hell are you??']] 12:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) of course Yes we are. We talked to each other a couple of times. :) [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 15:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Amelia Fabray Hey it's Camille. You left a comment on the Fabray Family saying you want in. of course you can be in. We need as much as people as possible. Can you please leave full details on how you want Amelia to look like? And if you want to look like a spefic person leave a link of a photo. Thanks and welcome to the Fabrays